


【中文翻译】【ER】float

by foverx



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Swimming, but enjolras is too, it's too hot and the author can't stand it, the weather I mean, victor hugo agrees, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: 现代AU，夏天的河边，湿漉漉的男孩们，初吻和告白；）





	【中文翻译】【ER】float

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [float](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967389) by [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab). 



 

 

以下正文（加粗对应原文斜体）

 

 

“你上辈子其实是只猫吧？”

 

安灼拉因为格朗泰尔的声音而微笑起来，但并没有移开横在眼睛上的胳膊。他正躺在倚河而建的木质码头上，身下垫着一块毛巾，一边晒着太阳一边听着不远处朋友们的谈话声。夏天快要结束了，不久他们就将迎来好几个月晒不到太阳的日子，而安灼拉决定尽他所能地享受这次出游。给自己充满电。让这热度如格朗泰尔的声音一样，沉浸到他灵魂的最深处。

 

“你愿意相信的话那就是了，”他回答。

 

“你擦防晒霜了吗？”格朗泰尔问道。安灼拉感觉到那些木板随着格朗泰尔在他身边坐下的动作而震动着。

 

“大概？”他讨厌那气味。他确实在胸口涂了一些以防被晒伤，只是也许用量不够多、也不够频繁。

 

安灼拉感觉到某种又小又凉的东西被放到了他赤裸的胸前。他终于睁开了眼，对着那个亮橙色的圆球皱起了眉头。一个小柑橘。

 

“补充水分，”格朗泰尔在安灼拉抬眼看向他的时候抛了个媚眼。

 

他叹了口气坐起身来，握着那只水果伸了个懒腰，然后开始给它剥皮。格朗泰尔透过垂在眼前的湿漉漉的卷发对他微笑着，一条腿伸在码头外面晃荡。

 

“你真的该涂些防晒霜，”他说，指了指他身边那个瓶子。“若李会弄死你的。还有我。”

 

“若李派你来当鸡妈妈的？”安灼拉问，咬了一口橘瓣，让果汁溢满他的口腔。

 

“我是来趁着你还没中暑给你送个橘子，”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，“防晒霜是若李让我带来的。”

 

安灼拉翻了个白眼，转身背对着他。“动手吧。”

 

“懒鬼，”格朗泰尔嫌弃地说。但是安灼拉听到他打开了瓶盖，然后是乳液被挤出瓶子的可怕的吱吱声。最初只有防晒霜的冰凉，但马上就被格朗泰尔有力的手在他背上打着圈移动的触感取代了。安灼拉把背后碍事的头发拨开，然后垂下了头，试图不要在格朗泰尔触碰到他的后颈时发出太明显的叹息声。这一切结束得太快了。

 

“你知道你身上别的地方也得涂上对吧？”格朗泰尔问，把残留的乳液抹到安灼拉的胳膊上。

 

安灼拉转过身，像格朗泰尔一样把腿伸出了码头的边缘晃着，让格朗泰尔把防晒霜涂满他全身的念头一闪而过。他也许是脸红了，或者只是天太热了。

 

他从格朗泰尔手里拿过了那个瓶子，后者正在把防晒霜在自己胸前覆盖的一片纹身上抹开。安灼拉非常努力地移开了视线。

 

“你需不需要我来……”安灼拉拿着瓶子对格朗泰尔的背后他够不到的地方比划了一下。格朗泰尔迟疑了一下，然后收起腿转过身去。

 

“谢了，”他嘟哝道。

 

安灼拉往格朗泰尔的纹身上挤了一大堆防晒霜，然后假装为了挽回失误把他的整个背部抹了一遍，只因为他不想把手从格朗泰尔身上挪开。他一直都想要触摸那些纹身，从他知道它们存在的时候开始。他想要用指尖描过每一笔线条。它们的样式跟公白飞的纹身正相反。公白飞仔细地设计了自己的花臂，而且几乎时时刻刻都在展示着它们。而格朗泰尔的纹身看起来是各种图案乱糟糟地堆在一起，覆盖着他的背部和躯干，还有安灼拉现在能瞥见的、短裤下的一部分。它们在格朗泰尔穿好衣服的时候几乎都会被完完全全地遮住。

 

“好了，”他在拖无可拖的时候说。再不放手就会显得他像个变态了。

 

他们又吃了几个橘子，谁都没有说话，但这出人意料的毫不尴尬。他们来回晃荡着腿，看着他们的朋友们在水里竞赛。某些时候，试图跟格朗泰尔做朋友能让人筋疲力尽，有时安灼拉都不确定他的努力是否值得。此时他却庆幸自己从没放弃，才能换来与格朗泰尔共处的这一刻。他很满足。阳光正好，他最爱的人们都在这里，而让他有点疑惑的、有点特殊的那一个正在他身旁。

 

“嘿，R?”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你会游泳吗？”

 

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。“不至于淹死，但是也没到能拿奖……”

 

他惊呼一声，然后随着一阵水花消失在了幽暗的湖面之下。过了一会他重新冒出头来，一边大笑一边揉着眼睛。

 

“安灼拉，你这混蛋！”

 

“水深吗？”安灼拉笑着，站起身准备跳水。

 

“我碰不到水底。”

 

安灼拉咧嘴笑了。很好。他在游泳队呆了五年，现在是时候用它来讨男孩子欢心了。

 

他后退了几步然后冲向岸边，从格朗泰尔的头顶掠过跃入了水中。他知道他入水的姿势不算完美，但也够用了。他在浮出水面前就听到了格朗泰尔的欢呼声。

 

“净他妈炫耀！”格朗泰尔大喊，扒着码头的一根柱子。安灼拉向他游去。“太厉害了！我永远学不会那样跳水，我只会秤砣式①。”

 

“你要是愿意的话我可以教你，”安灼拉提出。

 

“我本来是愿意的，但是现在你刚把我扔进了水里，我没那么快走出来，”格朗泰尔说，向岸边游了一小段，现在他们的脚能踩到底了，但令人惊讶的是他没有直接上岸去。

 

安灼拉游到他身边的时候他正试着让自己平躺着浮起来，然后失败了。

 

“附近有人的时候我永远浮不起来，”他在他的身体一直往下沉的时候说道。

 

“信任问题？”安灼拉笑着，绝对没有在格朗泰尔仰头的时候盯着他的脖子和锁骨看。

 

格朗泰尔挑了挑眉。“你是谁？我的心理医生？”

 

“和游泳教练，显然，”安灼拉说，轻轻地把一只手放到了格朗泰尔的后腰上。这起到了一点作用，但他能感觉到格朗泰尔的身体整个绷紧了。

 

“你得放松，”他说。

 

“我放松着呢，”格朗泰尔皱着眉头说。显然这不是实话。

 

“来吧，相信我，”安灼拉笑着说。他刚好抓住了格朗泰尔在闭上眼睛前向他投来的奇怪的目光。他用另一只手托住了格朗泰尔的后颈。如果说他用拇指来回抚摸了一小下那块皮肤的话……好吧，告他啊。

 

“你今天已经试过想淹死我了，”格朗泰尔咕哝着，但他还是在尝试着。慢慢的，他的四肢感觉不再那么沉重，他的腿也不再试图把他往水下拽。安灼拉的笑容更灿烂了。

 

“我问过你会不会游泳了。”

 

“我说不定在撒谎呢，你知道我是什么样的。”

 

“头往后仰。”

 

他照做了，但在水漫过他耳朵的时候僵住了。他抬起头，身体立刻开始向下沉。安灼拉哈哈笑着把他的身体重新托起来。

 

“别慌。”

 

格朗泰尔笑了，再次闭上眼。

 

“这就对了，”安灼拉说，在格朗泰尔找到平衡之后放开了手，毫不掩饰他声音中的骄傲。

 

格朗泰尔漂浮了一会，唇边带着一丝得意的笑，但随后他又僵住了然后开始划动手臂。安灼拉想都没想就抓住了他的手，格朗泰尔回握住了他，紧紧地。

 

“我在这呢，”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔没有放开他的手，于是安灼拉也向后仰去，闭上眼，漂浮在他身边。

 

片刻之后他感觉到格朗泰尔的胳膊在把他向下拽。他还能感受到他投在自己身上的目光。

 

“头部保持别动，”他说。

 

格朗泰尔调整好了姿势然后清了清嗓子。“水獭们就是这么做的，你知道吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“它们睡觉的时候手拉着手，这样它们就不会漂散了。”

 

安灼拉哼了哼。“獭们就不会漂散了。”②

 

“认真的？”

 

安灼拉不知道他们像这样漂了多久，安静地、失重地。他在格朗泰尔把他们的手指交握到一起的时候差点失去平衡，但他只是仰望着天空笑了笑，又重新闭上了眼睛。这感觉真好。像是一切都契合到了应有的位置。他可以下周一再回去拯救世界。

 

“看呐，”格朗泰尔轻柔地说，声音中带着一种奇怪的回音，与此同时安灼拉感到一片阴影罩住了他们。

 

他睁开了眼。他们一路漂回了码头，不知怎么的避开了沿途所有的柱子来到了码头下方。苔藓覆盖了几乎每一寸木头，一丝丝阳光从他们头顶的木板渗透下来。安灼拉的肩膀碰到了一根柱子，于是他直立起来，格朗泰尔随后也照做了。这里的水要浅一些，离岸边更近。安灼拉的肩膀刚露出水面，格朗泰尔也许需要垫着脚。

 

“你的计划是什么？”格朗泰尔问，把胳膊撑在两根柱子间的木板上，让他的肩膀和一部分胸膛露出水面。“把我拐到某个偏僻的角落好让他们永远找不到我的尸体？”

 

“是啊，我不知用了什么方法控制了水流让它把我们带到了这里。”

 

他们一直没有放开彼此的手，但现在格朗泰尔现在这么做了，然后转而用那只胳膊环住了安灼拉的腰。那动作带着一丝安慰的意思，仿佛安灼拉需要借此才能浮在水上似的。

 

安灼拉比他高，也更擅长游泳。他的脚稳稳地踩着水底，格朗泰尔明知道这一点。安灼拉没有戳穿，只是紧靠在格朗泰尔的胸前。他很庆幸自己没那么容易脸红。

 

格朗泰尔出奇的严肃，但语调中又带着一丝调侃，安灼拉的脸几乎能感觉到他的呼吸。他的脚趾在水底柔软的泥土里蜷曲起来，意识到他的腿边缠绕着能让古费拉克惊恐尖叫的水草们。

 

“我毫不怀疑，”格朗泰尔低声说道，偏了偏头。“我不觉得水流能违背你的意愿。”

 

安灼拉用手臂环住了格朗泰尔的脖子，缓缓地，想要读懂他脸上那近乎恳求的神情。格朗泰尔把他的腰搂得更紧了。

**拜托，你也想要这个，** 安灼拉想着， **拜托，你也喜欢我。**

 

他应该做什么？他应该吻他吗？他是不是该开口问问？

 

他张开嘴，但在他决定好该说什么之前，格朗泰尔的嘴唇贴上了他的，而安灼拉的身体比他的大脑更擅长做决定，因为他吻了回去，在格朗泰尔的舌尖尝到了柑橘和阳光和湖水的味道。只过了几秒格朗泰尔就退开了。这不够。

 

格朗泰尔靠过来，他的额头与安灼拉的相抵，眼睛仍然闭着。“我很抱歉，”他轻声说。

 

“为了什么？”

 

格朗泰尔睁开眼，抬头看着他，但没有回答。安灼拉抚摸着他的后颈，他靠向那触碰，睫毛颤动着。

 

“我想要你吻我，”安灼拉声音不稳地说道。“我一直希望你能吻我。”

 

格朗泰尔的笑容几乎是悲伤的。“是吗？”他问，向前倾过来，“因为我们在这里？因为我们远离了一切？”

 

“不，”安灼拉摇摇头，“不是，”他激动地重复道，“是一直。”

 

安灼拉能感觉到格朗泰尔深呼吸的时候胸膛的起伏，然后他靠得更近了些。

 

“我能再吻你一次吗？”他轻声说，鼻尖擦过安灼拉的脸颊。

 

这里，这个码头下被苔藓覆盖的、幽暗的地方，也许是此时全世界安灼拉最喜欢的地方，他永远都不想离开。在格朗泰尔的吻中，在他留在安灼拉腰间的紧握中，在他轻咬安灼拉的嘴唇的动作中有某种急切的意味，让安灼拉逐渐沉迷其中不可自拔。

 

忽然间，格朗泰尔似乎忘了要抓住木板，因为他滑到了水下，哗啦一声把安灼拉也一起拽了下去。他们一起大笑着浮出水面，但安灼拉现在其实想要和格朗泰尔一起在别的什么地方。最好是个平坦的地方。还有干燥的。某个能让他感受到格朗泰尔的温度和重量的地方，格朗泰尔俯在他上方……

 

“大家都在外面，”他假装随意地说，把几缕湿漉漉的卷发从格朗泰尔眼前拨开。

 

格朗泰尔挑起眉毛。“没错，他们都在。”

 

“我们可以……到室内去，”安灼拉因为格朗泰尔睁大眼睛的样子而略带得意地笑了。“我们可以失踪一会。”

 

“好吧，既然这样，”格朗泰尔清了清喉咙然后探身在他的鼻尖轻啄了一口。“我跟着你。”

 

 

事实证明，去他的码头吧。安灼拉现在最喜欢的地方就是格朗泰尔在的地方，无论是哪。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

① 原文是cannonball，也就是炮弹。

② 这里安灼拉说的是“each otter”，对应上文R说的“they don't float away from each other”，是个谐音双关。

 

 


End file.
